


Regrets

by Zatterson (orphan_account)



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Character Death, I refuse to accept Steve, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 21:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12374757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Zatterson
Summary: “Pete, please drop the gun,” Myka said calmly. Pete wouldn’t listen. “No Myka,” he said, his voice edged with fear, “you’re one of them. If I don’t kill you they’ll get me too.”





	1. Death

“Pete, please drop the gun,” Myka said calmly. Pete wouldn’t listen. “No Myka,” he said, his voice edged with fear, “you’re one of them. If I don’t kill you they’ll get me too.” He was hallucinating again, the typewriter that so long ago had caused him to hallucinate the first time affecting him once more. But this time was worse.

Myka took a step towards her partner, putting her gun on the floor. He looked terrible. Dark circles under his eyes told her how little sleep he had gotten. His eyes lacked their usual sparkle, instead they showed fear and pain. He was not the Pete Myka knew. If only she could get the device Artie had given her just a little closer to him.

“Come any closer and I’ll shoot,” Pete hissed. “Pete,” Myka soothed, “It’s ok. I can help you.” She reached out her arm to touch him, but he stuck by his word. He shot.

The first bullet hit her side. The look of concern on her face turned to shock. The second bullet hit her shoulder. The shock turned to pain as she stumbled backwards. Finally, the bullet reached its original target. He hit her right above her heart. She gasped in pain and fell, dark red blossoming around her wounds. As soon as she hit the floor, Pete realized what he had done. He ran to her and took her hand. 

“Myka. Myka I’m so sorry,” Pete said, stunned. “It’s ok, Pete,” she said weakly. He stammered for a moment. “You were always right, you know that?” A tear slipped from his eye as she laughed. “Just tell them I love them, please?” Myka asked, her voice barely a whisper. He shook his head, “Don’t talk like that Myks…” She interrupted him, “And, Pete, don’t blame yourself. I love you too.” With that, she closed her eyes. Pete leaned back, guilt ridden and stunned. He had just killed his best friend. 

He didn’t know how long they’d been there when Artie and Claudia showed up. He barely saw them as they came in and saw Myka’s body. Barely heard Claudia’s screams as she realized Myka was gone. He barely saw Artie’s tears as he grabbed Claudia and pulled her into a hug. Barely heard the young girl's sobs as she melted into Artie’s embrace. He hardly felt it as Mrs. Fredric lead him away from the body and back to Leena’s. He didn’t even remember falling asleep, but somehow he did.


	2. Afterwards

The next day Artie led him downstairs after he woke up. As he sat down in front of Mrs. Fredric, he held out his hands, expecting to be handcuffed. “There will be no need for that,” the woman said in her regal tone. “I’m a murderer,” Pete insisted sadly, “I deserve to be locked up.” The woman in front of him tilted his chin up so he was looking at her. “It’s not your fault, Pete, You couldn’t control it. No one could have. You can’t blame yourself.” The tears that wouldn’t come the day she died fell freely now. “Take some time off,” the woman instructed him. He nodded and went back to his room. 

A little while later, there was a knock on his door. When he didn’t respond, Claudia opened the door herself. “Pete?” she asked softly. Her eyes were red and puffy and she was clutching a book in her hands. “I… I was going through Myka’s stuff and I found this.” She opened the book and handed him a letter. He saw his name written in Myka’s handwriting on the envelope. “Thanks,” he said, taking the letter from her.  
Claudia started to leave his room, but Pete stopped her. “I’m sorry, Claud.” he said, sadly, “and I don’t blame you if you hate me.” She turned to look at him, slient tears falling from her eyes. “I don’t think I could ever hate you, Pete,” she said, “Myka would kill me if I did.” He laughed sadly and drew her in for a hug. They stood together like that for a while, crying into each other. After a while, Claudia fell asleep, and Pete carried her back to her room and tucked her in, filled with brotherly love.

After taking Claudia back to her room, Pete went back to the letter on his desk. He opened it carefully, not wanting to rip it even a bit. As he pulled out the letter, he caught a whiff of her perfume. He was really gonna miss that. Trying not to think about how much he’d miss her, he read the letter.

Dear Pete,  
If you’re reading this, I’m probably dead. I mean, thats the only way any of you would get to my diary. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know how much I love you. You’re like the brother I never had (and sometimes never wanted.) I feel so safe when I’m with you, and there’s no way I could have done this job without you. You’re the best partner I could have asked for, and I really do love you so much. If I’m gone when you read this, please don’t mourn me to long, I’m not worth it. 

Love,  
Myka

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry guys. This was sad. Thanks for reading!!!!!! (Also chapter two should be up soon!!)


End file.
